


Bien

by slowlee



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlee/pseuds/slowlee





	

Lafaiette

  
Resumen:

  
"No fui... no era así antes, ¿lo sabes? Era normal. Tenía una vida ordinaria muy diferente a la de ahora, podía pensar sin sonidos ni voces en mi cabeza, ¡tenía respeto por mí mismo! Dios, ¡ni siquiera recuerdo lo que se siente eso!"

  
Deadpool sabe que no es un héroe pero esto no es cierto. Spider-Man quiere ayudarlo.

 

Capítulo 1

  
¿Cuchillos? Sí. ¿Pistolas? Oh, sí. ¿Esas bombas de color rosa que se parecen a los juguetes pero que de hecho es su mejor arma? Definitivamente.

  
¿Qué más falta? Las voces mencionaron varias cosas que no son útiles, no de mucho. Él siempre puede comprar de nuevo cuando esté fuera de la ciudad o robarles a sus objetivos.

  
Él revisó la mochila una vez más; apenas hay espacio para un traje de repuesto, una segunda máscara y ropa interior. No parece que tiene mucho, sólo sus armas y cosas mercenarias. Tiene comida y dinero en sus bolsillos, así que no necesita llevar nada más consigo mismo.  
"¡Estamos listos para ir!"

  
A pesar de que la última misión había sido un éxito, él hizo un desastre, la policía y los superhéroes probablemente lo estaban buscando por todos los rincones de Nueva York. Él no quería ningún problema - se sentía bastante bien hoy, sin depresión u odio a sí mismo - entonces escapó antes de que lo pudieran atrapar y hundirlo aún más, con sus miradas de desaprobación y quejas. Para luego enviarlo a prisión aunque eso sería en vano.

  
Mató a tres hombres, es verdad. Disparó a uno, decapitó al otro e hizo explotar al tercero. Algunas tiendas fueron destruidas - hombre, ¡esas bombas rosadas son las mejores! - muchas personas se asustaron y entraron en pánico.  
Para ser honestos, eso es un día normal en la vida de Deadpool.

  
"Entonces, ¿qué es todo este alboroto?", se pregunta a si mismo, acaso no se recordaba que a los buenos héroes no les gusta que la gente muera y los edificios queden destruidos.

  
"¡Esos hombres eran malos! ¡Idiotas que merecían morir y yo merezco ese botín por hacer ese trabajo! Yo debería ser considerado un héroe, ¡maldita sea!"

  
Razonar oyendo su misma voz no era fácil, después de todo esa voz era su razón; e insistía que los héroes no querían que nadie muera, sin importar cuan desagradable fuera esa persona.

  
Se quejó, dándose por vencido. ¡Es imposible ganarle a su mismo yo! Eso debe significar que él es genial, pero no puede evitar sentirse mal cuando trata de ganar argumentando con esas voces dentro de su cabeza.

  
Agarró la bolsa, dejó en la mesa el último pago de su renta para la amorosa anciana que le había ofrecido el departamento. Él vestía una ropa de civil, un enorme impermeable, sombrero y lentes de sol que le tapaban el rostro. El traje de Deadpool haría que sea demasiado fácil de reconocerlo, sobresaldría de entre la multitud, y si quisiera dejar Nueva York sin problemas tendría que deshacerse de la máscara por algún tiempo.

  
No le gusta sentirse así, desnudo, la gente probablemente lo miraría en la calle, preguntándose que rayos le pasó; con la esperanza de que nadie lo reconozca como Deadpool, simplemente pensarían que es un pobre diablo con mala suerte. Lo peor que podría suceder sería ser evitado por las mamás y personas ancianas porque pensarían que tendría una horrible y contagiosa enfermedad en la piel. Nada de que sorprenderse. Podría manejarlo, mientras nadie lo dijese en voz alta como para que los superhéroes lo oyeran.

  
Se ajusta el sombrero en su calva cabeza, luego, se acomoda las gafas y abre la puerta. Oye el twip demasiado tarde y lo siguiente que sabe es que su mano está atascada en la pared y el mango de la puerta está lleno de telarañas.

  
"O, genial." Se quejó cuando de repente una silueta de color rojo y azul cae del techo. "¡Spidey! Cariño, ¿cómo me encontraste?" A pesar de estar capturado se sentía feliz de poder verlo, él es su favorito y su espectacular figura puede hacer que el peor día sea grandioso.

  
"Te seguí." Oh, su voz no suena igual de feliz, eso es seguro. Suena decepcionado. O enojado. Tal vez ambos. "Estaba cerca de la escena cuando ocurrió la explosión y la gente te vio huir."

  
"Y me perseguiste, sin detenerme por las calles para ver donde vivo y donde guardo mis armas." Wade sonríe admirado. "¡Eres un pequeño genio!"

  
El héroe frunce el ceño por debajo de su máscara y mira hacia él; Wade sentía las malas vibras, y trato de retroceder, la telaraña que rodeaba su muñeca hacía que eso sea difícil.

  
"Hoy, mataste tres hombres."

  
"¡Se lo merecían!"

  
"Mataste a tres hombres de manera deplorable y una de tus bombas destruyó un bar." Spidey se queda a pocos centímetros de él, con los puños y los dientes apretados.

 

"Vienes conmigo, Wilson. Tenemos que hablar."

  
"Te lo advierto Spidey, me llevó un tiempo alcanzar el clímax, por favor se paciente si ambos tenemos que hacerlo al mismo tiempo." El mercenario le hace señas con las cejas mientras que el héroe se queja, listo para lanzar su telaraña hacia su boca y atar sus brazos para llevarlo. Él está muy cerca, piensa que el comentario de Wade está funcionando, el joven ha olvidado por un momento que sus piernas no están atadas. Las piernas que Wade suele patear - largas y delgadas, ¡mmmh! - y que le hacían caer al piso.

  
“¡Wilson!”

  
Wade saca un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo desliza por las telarañas; Spidey es rápido y ágil, eso es innegable, pero incluso alguien como él tiene que parar cuando un cuchillo está a punto de volarle la cabeza.

 

"¡Vuelve aquí!"

  
Hay escaleras fuera de la ventana del dormitorio, lo recuerda… sería más fácil evitar las telarañas de Spidey en un campo abierto que correr como un ratón en este pequeño departamento.

  
"¡Wilson...!"

  
Con un pie en la cornisa, se cuelga la mochila, levanta su arma y apunta directo a la cabeza de Spidey… sí, la pose perfecta, digna de la portada de un cómic o el póster de una película. Incluso las voces están de acuerdo.

  
"Gracias chicos." Wade sonríe. "Muy bien cariño, sabes cuánto me duele herirte. Ahora, voy a salir por la ventana y a menos que me des cinco… no, diez minutos de ventaja, tendré que meter una bala a esas sexis piernas que tienes. ¿Entendido?"  
Spidey se queda mirándolo, tiene la postura rígida, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a mover.

  
"Pensé que querías ser un héroe."

  
La sonrisa de Wade desaparece y se enoja.

  
"¿Quién dice que no soy un héroe?"

  
"El hecho que hayas matado tres personas." Se acerca hasta que Wade sacude peligrosamente en forma de advertencia. "Ahí está la sangre en tus manos de nuevo."

  
"Esa sangre es maldita." Le corrige. "Mientras que ustedes santurrones solo lanzan algunos puñetes y se disculpan cada vez que lastiman a un asesino en serie o a un violador, ¡yo libero al mundo de ellos!" Suelta la mochila y se rasguña la piel por encima del corazón y dice: "Esos idiotas están muertos, ¡sí, la muerte no es suficiente para ellos! ¿Sabes lo que hicieron Spidey? ¿Quieres saberlo?"

  
Él está furioso, pero sabía que su buen humor no duraría mucho más con uno de los buenos muchachos alrededor. Especialmente con el cabeza de telaraña, siempre tan bravo y correcto, siempre tan seguro de lo que el mundo y su gente necesita.

  
"No me interesa lo que hayan hecho." Spider-Man se acerca y Wade vacila en apretar el gatillo. "Puede que hayan sido monstruos, pero esa no es excusa para matar gente." Sacude la cabeza, y con una voz ya cansada dice. "Nunca lo es, Wilson."

  
"Basta de charlas." El mercenario empieza a sollozar. "Rayos, Spidey, ¡todo iba tan bien! Tengo mi dinero, estaba dispuesto a marcharme después de ver tus nalgas… ¿Por qué tienes que empezar con una lección de moral?"

  
"Wilson, necesitas ayuda." - ¿y su preocupación? - Hubiera sonado tan dulce sino se no se hubiera visto tan serio. Tan convencido.

  
Tal vez por eso Wade encajaba tan bien, disparando al techo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Spidey salta, literalmente; como si saliera de la pared al otro lado del cuarto, con los ojos abiertos, respirando con dificultad.

  
"No necesito ayuda." responde con dificultad el mercenario, baja el arma. "Aún si necesitase ayuda, nadie puede ayudarme. Lo intentaron y no resultó." Se quita el sombrero, las gafas y todo gesto de su rostro. "¿Ves? No quiero recibir ayuda, cariño. Los panfletos siempre mienten."

  
Spidey baja lentamente de la pared, estudia la cara del mercenario. Ya vio esa cara en el pasado, pero nunca así, tan distorsionada por la ira.

  
"No puedes seguir viviendo así. Sé que no eres un hombre malo, sé que hay bondad en ti, sólo necesitas un empujón para…"

  
"¿Para qué?" Wade aprieta los dientes, apunta al corazón del cabeza de telaraña. "¿Para depender de medicamentos y que me metan tubos dentro de la piel y hagan dolorosos experimentos?"

  
"¡No!" Spidey queda horrorizado con esa idea, su voz es sincera. "No, nada de eso, ¡lo juro! Pero hay gente - normal, buenos doctores que…"

  
"¿Por qué me dices esto, cariño?" El mercenario sonríe sin alegría alguna. "No te importo. A ti y a tus súper amigos no les importo ni un comino. Solo soy un loco que molesta a su precioso equipo, un idiota al que sólo lo utilizan en misiones especiales y en las más raras."

  
"¡No, no es así...!"

  
"Y en especial tú, Spidey - cariño." Rayos, su voz se oye tensa y llena de dolor, lo sabe. Necesita su máscara. Necesita algo para cubrir su cara, sus ojos, sus labios torcidos… "Sé que a ti en especial no te importa. ¿Por qué te importaría? Yo sé porque... hey, seamos honestos, soy malo, estoy muy loco, ¿cierto? y tu... tu eres el héroe soñado, el desinteresado salvador." Wade continúa con una sonrisa irónica. "Entiendo. Yo tampoco me importo."

  
Hubo un profundo silencio en la habitación; el mercenario no podía ver a los ojos de Spidey, pero hay algo en su pose y en la manera que se desliza que realmente lo siente y realmente quiere hacer algo.

  
"No te diría esto sino me preocupara por tu situación." le dice el joven hombre, con tono seguro y serio. "Te hubiera ya atrapado abajo y llevado a una prisión de máxima seguridad o a un asilo, sin siquiera tener que hablar de esto."

  
"Que pena." Wade se burla, rascándose sin darse cuenta un costra en el cuello. "Eso siento cada maldito día. No, espera, en mi caso se parece más a un disgusto."

  
La parada triste otra vez. Rayos, ¡hubiera dado todo su dinero por ver los ojos de aquel chico en ese momento!

  
Baja el arma despacio, Pensando en que la pose de Spidey había sido causada por el miedo al cañón del arma apuntándolo; de todas formas el héroe no se relaja, todo en el desborda tristeza y algo más que el mercenario no puede descifrar.

  
"¿Por qué decidiste decirme esto? Sonríe con ironía. "No hice nada diferente de lo que acostumbro. Maté a tres hombres - y no importa el por qué, todos piensan que debería haber una razón, un edificio explotó y yo salí corriendo… Si, la última parte es extraña, lo admito, pero la respuesta es simple." Ríe enloquecido aún cuando quiere llorar. Es uno de sus dones. "No quería pelear con esos hombres. Me sentía muy bien que incluso las voces en mi cabeza se calmaron por esta vez."

  
"He…" Spidey retrocede. "He estado esperando discutir esto contigo por un largo tiempo, de hecho. Recuerdas hace dos meses cuando me ayudaste con los terroristas? ¿Cuándo salvamos a esos rehenes?"

  
Wade frunce el ceño, afirmando lentamente. Claro que recuerda al glorioso equipo, él renunciaría a todo sólo por poder luchar codo a codo con Spider Man y recibir sus gracias.

  
"No… No lo entiendo. Podrías hacer tantas cosas bien, Wade, podrías ayudar a las personas de manera honesta, ¡sin sangre ni muerte!" El joven héroe se pone nervioso también. "En lugar de eso usas la violencia y la esparces por todos lados… ¡Podrías hacer mucho más que eso! Podrías ser un héroe, ¡lo he visto!" Levanta la voz y grita hasta que toma un profundo respiro, observando la reacción del mercenario a sus palabras.

  
Le está mirando.

  
"... Yo ya he ayudado a la gente."

  
"Es el camino equivocado, ¡Wade!"

  
"¡Lo sé!"

  
Otro disparo y polvo blanco cae del techo; esta vez Spidey no retrocede ni se mueve, se queda quieto mientras que Wade muerde sus labios hasta sangrar.

  
"Yo sé eso." murmura, botando el arma al piso. "No soy estúpido. Las voces me lo recuerdan todas las noches." Baja la mirada hacia el sombrero y los lentes. "Me dicen que duerma un poco, para aclarar mi mente y que mañana todo será mejor. Mañana puede ser el día en que pueda arreglar mi asquerosa vida." La comisura de sus sangrientos labios se torna en una débil sonrisa. "Lo irónico es que las voces hablan mucho, se repiten las mismas cosas, tanto que no puedo dormir. Creo que lo hacen a propósito, voces bastardas."

  
Las voces empiezan a maldecirlo, pero él puede calmarlas gracias a la presencia de Spidey y la distracción que le provoca.

  
"Yo no era así… antes, ¿sabes? Era normal. Mi vida era un desastre, pero no así, nunca fue así, y podía pensar sin oír las voces en mi cabeza, ¡tenía respeto por mí mismo! Dios, ¡ni siquiera recuerdo lo que eso se siente! Ahora…" Gruñe, hundiendo sus dedos en su cara, dentro la piel, hasta que las cicatrices empiezan a sangrar. "Ahora soy esto."

 

"Wade, no…"

  
"La gente me mira. Siempre. Aun cuando me pongo la máscara. Algunos me reconocen, otros piensan que soy un bicho raro. Y cuando camino descaradamente…" Resopla con amargura, patea el sombrero y pisa sus gafas, los rompe. "Luego las voces susurran. Me apuntan, se ríen de mí, se disgustan, me evitan, pretenden que no existo."

  
Rasga su piel, ignorando el dolor, siente como sangra su rostro. Sabe que no es una gran herida, pero Spidey sorprendido se acerca a él sin saber qué hacer.

  
"Hay algo malo en mí, eh, ¿cabeza de telaraña? El mercenario se ríe como maniaco, hundiendo su mano en la cara tan fuerte que empieza a entumecerse. El cáncer está oculto y se esconde bien y la cura ya está trabajando rápido.

  
"Por favor, Wade, para, no te lastimes a ti mismo…"

  
"Por qué, ¡Spidey!" mueve la mano, mostrando su carne, carne roja a gran velocidad. "¿Ya te olvidaste que las heridas son temporales en mí? ¡Solo se quedan las cicatrices!" Se ríe con aire sombrío. "… Tienes razón. Tal vez necesite ayuda."

  
Pero su calma desaparece en un segundo y grita, golpeando la cama: "¡Pero no estoy loco! Sólo un poco mal, ¿bien? !Entonces, solo muestro más!"

  
"Lo sé, Wade, yo …"

  
"¡Me viste! ¡Lo dijiste!" el mercenario pasa por encima del chico, que se queda sin aliento cuando le agarra las muñecas y chocan frentes, la cicatriz de su cara está tan cerca, un olor fuerte a sangre.

  
"¡Viste que puedo ser bueno! ¡Viste esa parte de mí!"

  
"Cierto, lo hice…"

  
"¡Entonces quédate!"

  
Por un momento, el héroe piensa que Wade va a besarle; hay una razón en sus ojos, y también lágrimas, luego retrocede, vergüenza, miedo y esperanza se ve en su desfigurada cara.

  
"Puedo mostrarte otra vez, Puedo ser mejor, Lo intentaré de nuevo, ¡lo prometo!" Está hablando rápido, respirando irregularmente. Se ve como un niño asustado, una sombra, parece el mercenario divertido que fue unos minutos atrás.

  
"¡Sólo quédate!" solloza. "Sólo un poco más, ¡puedo mostrártelo de nuevo! ¡En serio, lo juro!" Levanta la pistola del piso y la agarra débilmente. Spidey le extiende una mano, abre la boca para hablar, pero Wade lo interrumpe.

  
"Rayos! Rayos, Spidey, yo…yo…"

  
Presiona la pistola debajo de su barbilla, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces, y dispara, dejando que la oscuridad lo invada.  
   
\- - -  
   
Recupera la conciencia en la cama. Está bien acomodado y las sabanas están limpias, estas cubren sus piernas.

  
Se sienta aturdido, nota que no tiene puesta su chaqueta. Ve que está en la silla, junto con el sombrero, las gafas rotas y el arma.

  
Se queda mirando sus cosas hasta que se le nublan los ojos, su mente se pierde en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos, piensa en Spider Man, sus palabras, su preocupación. Todo se fue cuesta abajo, fue un día más arruinado por la depresión, el miedo y el asco por sí mismo.  
Las voces se pusieron más fuertes, le decían cosas que ya sabía, recordándole su dolor y desesperanza.

  
Luego otra voz - una real - interrumpe a las otras voces y sus sombrías reflexiones.

  
"¿Cómo te sientes?"

  
Grita y mira a su izquierda; Spidey está sentado al lado de su cama, con la máscara enrollada hasta su nariz, y los codos sobre sus rodillas. Se ve tan pacífico y relajado; después de lo que había pasado, había tranquilidad y calma en la habitación.

  
"Tú…" Wades no puede creerlo. "Tú… ¿Qué…?"

  
"Me quedé."

  
Con tomo suave los labios de Spidey forman una sonrisa.

 

El mercenario murmura palabras que no se entienden, y ve las sábanas blancas. Spidey se siente avergonzado.

  
"¡Oh, yo…! Use las sabanas viejas para limpiar la sangre." Carraspea y señala la cabeza de Wade, "La sangre estaba en tu cabeza y en la pared, entonces…"

  
"Gracias".  
Wade lo mira y su corazón da un vuelco mientras se sonroja.

  
"No hay problema."

  
"Otra vez el silencio se presenta, pero ahora no es profundo ni incómodo. Es tranquilizante, Wade descansa su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, viendo al joven, que repite suavemente: "¿Cómo te sientes?"

  
El mercenario respira profundamente; huele la sangre, la pólvora, las sábanas limpias. También hay la escencia del olor de Spidey en el aire, es tranquilizador, su boca se seca cuando Spidey mueve la silla cerca de él. Se estremece un poco cuando le pone la mano en el brazo suavemente; el contacto no es doloroso o peligroso como a lo que está acostumbrado, se siente bien y quisiera que así lo toque Spidey por el resto de su vida.

  
Lo mira a los ojos, sonriendo.

 

  
"Me siento bien."  
Y es verdad.

  
Dirección

  
Siguiente Capítulo

[Next Chapter](http://www.now-do.com/task/view/6238393020598714580/en)


End file.
